Touche
by aviatrix8
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki make some personal observations about each other.


Copyright, Aviatrix8, 2006. Ouran High School Host Club and all related characters are property of their original creators, and are used without permission.

xXx

My first Ouran fanfic; I hope I get all the details right... (BTW, I couldn't decide on the story title, so it ended up having two.)

xXxXx

Ouran High School Host Club:

"Touche" (or, "A Touching Moment")

by Avi

I have come to the conclusion that Tamaki best expresses himself by using his hands.

True, he expresses himself in speech as well, but I believe the pretty words are just an elaborate framework to hide their real meaning. The sweeping, grandiose arm movements he uses (when plotting out a new scheme, for example), convey Tamaki's feelings to me far more than any of his rambling speeches do.

By extension, I have concluded that he best communicates with others through touch, as well; the simple contact he makes by taking a girl's hand, is enough to make most of them swoon. (Not many realize that these are calculated gestures by Tamaki, so to bring maximum pleasure to his female "clients"; he genuinely wants to please them, as best as he can.)

Perhaps it is because he is a pianist... Perhaps that's why his hands are so expressive. I've seen Tamaki draw out people's deepest emotions, while his fingers danced skillfully across the keyboard. (But perhaps that is also because he is conveying, through his music, his own inner feelings.)

But if touch is the sense by which Tamaki best expresses himself, by that same token, it also seems the best way for others to convey their feelings to him; I recall when we were younger, he would think nothing of jumping on me enthusiastically and invading my personal space, over some silly trifle or another. It wasn't until I finally lost my cool and assaulted him physically, that he stopped doing that. (I must admit, I regret having to do that; it was the equivalent of smacking a puppy with a rolled-up newspaper, because it kept on jumping up on people.)

No, Haruhi is the target of Tamaki's physical affection now, and I don't envy her the position. It is she who recieves all his spontaneous hugs, the "fatherly" pats on the back and such...

Not that I miss that one bit... Hmph. What a ridiculous notion.

xXx

I admire Kyoya, sometimes.

I watch him from afar, at times when he is too busy to notice (at least, I hope he is). I find myself watching his hands at whatever task they might be up to at the moment, whether it be writing in his notebook, adjusting his glasses, or simply typing at his laptop. Every motion he makes is swift and efficient, with no wasted movement at all (I highly approve of this; it is asthetically pleasing, yet completely opposite to my own personal style).

I'm not sure why his hand gestures fascinate me so... Perhaps it is because Kyoya is a person who doesn't seem to want to touch, or be touched, whether it be physically or emotionally. Even when he types, those long, pale fingers barely touch the keys, as if repelling the physical contact with their speed.

Yet for someone who doesn't want to touch other people, Kyoya can get surprisingly physical when his emotions get the better of him. (Maybe it's because of his AB blood?) I remember he used to conk me on the head when he got annoyed at me (which I didn't mind at all; I knew any physical contact from him meant that he trusted me enough that he could actually touch me).

Odd... Why am I suddenly reminded of the time when I walked into Kyoya's room to find him shirtless, with Haruhi sitting on his bed? (I know they weren't actually touching each other when I found them together, but somehow, it is so easy to imagine him trying to press her down on the bed, in the dark...)

Ah! Mon Dieu! Curse his AB blood!

No, no, no! As her doting Dad, I must trust my darling daughter's word, right? Kyoya was just acting as Haruhi's concerned Mom at the time, I suppose. Yes. I must keep reminding myself that...

Um, where was I? Oh, yes. Kyoya...

I must admit, I have to mentally remind myself at times to restrain from touching him when my own emotions overwhelm me; it took me a while to get used to the fact that Kyoya does not like his personal space being invaded. Now, I feel guilty whenever I forget to do so...

But sometimes I still forget, despite myself.

END

xXxXx

Hmm, I've gotten a few criticisms on how the original ending to this piece was too jarring, so I've removed it for now... Hopefully the story still stands alone without it. (Part of the problem is that I hadn't seen the scene in question that the original ending referred to, so I may reinsert it once I've done so.)

This story was partially inspired by sophiap's "sense, memory, loss" fic on LJ (I really recommend her work, go check it out!)


End file.
